


Dessert Dispute

by sassyandsodone



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Felix being Felix, It's Locus's ice cream!, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyandsodone/pseuds/sassyandsodone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With ice cream being a rare commodity, it's no wonder the mercs "fight" over a bowl.</p><p>(Just a little drabble I did on tumblr and felt like posting here)</p><p>My post on tumblr of this <a href="http://sassy-elven-apostate.tumblr.com/post/135285906898/you-still-taking-prompts-for-the-nonsexual-acts-of#notes">here</a><br/>Original prompt post <a href="http://sassy-elven-apostate.tumblr.com/post/135225023528/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the#notes">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert Dispute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/gifts).



“YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THE DAY I HAD!” Felix screeched as he paced around the room.

“Uh, huh,” Locus muttered absentmindedly. He had an interesting book in one hand and a spoon in the other. Every now and then he reached down for another spoonful of ice cream. It was gloriously simple before Felix had shown up.

“You’d think war would be easier!” his partner yelled.

“Of course,” Locus answered without hearing what Felix had said. He hadn’t had ice cream in very long time and the book was very compelling.

“What do I have to do? Why does nothing ever work right-…what are you eating?”

Locus dropped the book and pulled the bowl of ice cream closer. “Felix,” he cautioned. His partner inched closer.

“Is that ice cream?”

“Yes.”

“Chocolate?”

“Yes.”

Felix approached Locus like he was hunting. “Where did you get it?”

Locus held the bowl like it was his firstborn child. “Does it matter?”

“Can I try?”

Locus knew it over the moment those words escaped Felix’s lips. There was no way he was getting this ice cream to himself. Still, he wasn’t done fighting it.

“You know what chocolate ice cream tastes like.”

Felix pouted like a child, doing his best to look as innocent and sweet as possible. It was face Locus had built an immunity to. “Please,” he said like a baby.

“I got this for myself.”

“So selfish,” Felix said normally. Clearly, it was time to change his approach. He wrapped his arms around Locus’s neck. He leaned in slowly and began to gently kiss his partner’s neck. He moved up higher slowly. Locus knew exactly what he was doing and if it didn’t feel so good he would’ve stopped Felix. The kisses continued and he reached Locus’s lips. Felix held tightly to his partner and Locus could taste the metal piercings in Felix’s mouth, meaning Felix could probably taste chocolate ice cream.

He broke off and licked his lips.

“Don’t you want to share now?”

“I would certainly share if I thought I would end up getting any.”

“I can share.”

Locus glared.

“Well, you’ve already had some,” Felix defended.

“Because it’s mine.”

“We’re partners! What’s yours is mine and-”

“That’s it. You don’t share. I do.”

“Exactly,” Felix said and sat down, “now pass the bowl.”

Locus sighed. He didn’t want to relent but there was no way Felix would leave this alone. He loaded his spoon with frosty, creamy joy and slid it into Felix’s mouth.

The noises made were more akin to sex than eating ice cream but it had been a very long time since he’d had ice cream.

“Fucking god, Locus,” Felix moaned. “More.”

Locus took another scoop of the ice cream. Felix leaned forward to receive it quicker.

“God.”

“Enjoying it?” Locus inquired as he took some for himself.

“I think I’d forgotten what chocolate tastes like. I want more.”

Locus obliged and gave him another tiny spoonful.

“Again.”

“You’ve had enough.”

Felix looked at him like Locus had just put a knife in his back. “What?”

“You only wanted a taste.”

“You can’t tease me like that. I want more.”

“No.”

“I’ll fight you for it!” 

“Felix,” Locus scolded, “it’s ice cream.”

Felix took a deep breath and stood up. “You’re right,” he said with very fake serenity. “It’s just ice cream after all.”

He grabbed the edge of the table and with one effortless, angry motion flipped it. Locus tried to save the prize but, like his hope, the bowl shattered. All the ice cream ended up on the floor.

**“Now, no one gets it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Trickster_Angel! Thanks for giving me the prompt!


End file.
